five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights with Plants 2
Five Nights with Plants 2 or FNWP2 is a game created by Shadowboy192. Plot After the 20/4 mode of in the first game being completed, the robo-plants went berserk and destroyed a good portion of the zombie base, but not unharmed. After that happened, Zomboss picked up the parts of the robo-plants that remained after the chaos and sent them to the Z-Tech Factories. The one who caused this, whoever, didn't go unpunished. Now you have to serve as a bait for the new robo-plants for five more nights. No brainz this time though. Gameplay It works basically like in the last game. You have to survive from 12PM to 6AM agains't the robo-plants by luring them away from you with the following mechanics: Monitor Like in the last game, you can use this to see the robo-plants through the camera feeds scattered around the location. Portals There are 3 portals in the location that are connected to differently themed places, each containing a new robo-plant. If the portals are activated the robo-plants will escape and an effect will be added to the gameplay, making the game more difficult. When one of the new robo-plants escapes you have to go to the camera feed where the portal is activated at and hold the "deactivate" button. Stink Smoke Machine Used to lure some of the robo-plants that may enter inside your office away. The smoke isn't limitless though and will start quickly running out when the machine is on, but will start refilling again when the machine is off. If it completely runs out of smoke you have to use the Stink Smoke Generator to get a chunk of it back. Stink Smoke Bomb A bomb that can be thrown at the place you're currently viewing in your camera feed. It makes any robo-plant in that place return to their starting location, but takes a good chunk of smoke from the Smoke Machine. Smoke Generator Can refill the smoke in the Stink Smoke Machine and can give you back a chunk of it when it completely runs out by going to its camera feed and holding the "wind" button. It can also be tampered with during the night. When tampered it will stop producing smoke and you have to hold the "wind" button for a short time to make it work again. Robo-plants Peashooter Comes back from FNWP1, now with a more damaged body. Part of his head is missing some of his costume, revealing his endoskeleton. One of his pea ovaries is gone and wire is coming out of where it was, his left eye is also missing leaving only a black void with a glowing white iris in it. Unlike in the first game, he becomes active on Night 1 and is one of the fastest robo-plants. He can enter inside your office by either the left Hallway or right Hallway and will wait once you put the Monitor on to make his move. When he enters inside your office you will hear a broken kazoo-like sound, you will then have to put the Monitor off and use the Stink Smoke Machine to lure him away. If you don't put the Monitor off or fail to use the Stink Smoke Machine in time Peashooter will kill you. In later nights his movements will be more sporadic. His jumpscare in the game is him trying to shove you inside his mouth, crushing your head with the sharp blade inside it. Sunflower Also comes back from FNWP1. She is missing a few petals from her head, which used to hid metallic spikes behind them. Her mouth is also sliced a bit, making her smile look like a grin, the leaves covering her legs are also torn apart and have holes on them. She becomes active on Night 2 and is the second fastest robo-plant. She, like Peashooter, can enter inside your office by either of the hallway and will peek by the entrances before entering. You have to activate the Stink Smoke Machine to make she go away, or else she will kill you the next time you put the Monitor on. In later nights she will be more tricky and will sometimes peek in the same entrance two times in a row. Her jumpscare in the game is she staring at you, then making her spikes spin like a fan and forcing your neck into them. Cactus Comes back from FNWP1 too. The costume from her arms is gone, revealing the metallic parts that used to hold it. She also has a bunch of holes on her body. Her mouth is also missing. She becomes active on Night 2. Instead of teaming up with Sunflower like she did in FNWP1, she has a completely new behavior. She will wander around the location and try to access the portals to activate them. If she is successful, one of the new robo-plants will escape. She will also sometimes try to access the Smoke Generator to tamper with it. To stop her from doing this you have to find her in the camera feeds and use the Stink Smoke Bomb to make her return. In later nights she will try to fool you by placing a dummy of her in some of the camera feeds. Chomper Coming back from FNWP1 in all his glory. He is the most damaged one yet, most of his costume is missing exposing his metallic body, the back of his head is also missing a major chunk of his costume. He becomes active on Night 1. He will sometimes appear in the glass window in front of you and will make growling noises. If the Stink Smoke Machine is on when he's at the glass window he will chew part of it and will disappear, but will eventually return again. If he chews the window 5 times during the night it will break and he will kill you. In later nights it takes him fewer chews to break the window. His jumpscare in the game is him opening his mouth to eat you, but then glitching during it and spitting oil at your face. Kernel Corn One of the new robo-plants in the game. He looks similar to how he did in PvZ:GW2 but has a plastic body along with arms and legs with balls to make him articulated. He starts in the Kernel Farm and will become active once Cactus activates the portal connected to it. Once Kernel Corn is active all the camera feeds will be covered with cob, making it hard to see. Kernel Corn will act in a similar way to Sunflower, but faster and fiercer. To make him return you have to go to the camera feed where the portal he came from was in and deactivate it. Rose A new robo-plant as well. She will have her PvZ:GW2 looks but more plastic-looking, she also has strings attached to her roots. She starts in the Rose Castle and will become active once Cactus activates the portal connected to it. Once she is out a curse will be cast onto the clock, which will make the in-game hours go back instead of going forwards. Rose acts like Peashooter, but has a random chance of instantly appearing in your office, regardless if she was in either of the hallways. To make her return you have to check the camera feed where her portal is and deactivate it. Citron Along with Kernel Corn and Rose, is one of the new robo-plants. He looks like how he does in PvZ:GW2 but his body will be made of semi-transparent plastic, making some of his mechanical parts visible. He starts in the Future Garden and will become active once Cactus activates the portal connected to it. Once Citron is out the smoke from the Stink Smoke Machine will start to slowly run out, regardless if its turned on or off and will run out faster if its on. Citron acts like a mix between Cactus and Chomper, he will try to enter inside the Smoke Generator's room to tamper with it and sometimes will appear at the window, breaking it if the Stink Smoke Machine is on. To make him return you have to check the camera feed that his portal is in and deactivate it. Post-Night Minigames Those minigames will start once you finish a night in the game, your task in them is to build and test some kind of robot for Zomboss. They are pixelated to mimic the FNAF minigames. 1st Minigame You will appear as a zombie between a conveyor belt and a machine with a set of pieces on it. You have to be fast enough to pick up one of the pieces and put it in the conveyor belt before it drops down from the machine. Once you put 5 pieces in the conveyor belt in a row without dropping any, a monitor in the ceilling will turn on showing a gif of a zombie arm coming out of the ground giving you a thumbs up. The time you took to finish the minigame is also shown in the monitor. 2nd Minigame This one is quite different from the first. In this minigame the pieces will still be in the conveyor belt, but instead of controlling the zombie you will be controlling a claw, which is only able to descend and grab a piece if its right below it. Once it grabs a piece it will put it inside a tube. A monitor will be showing what piece you need to grab, if you grab the wrong piece the tube will spit it out at the conveyor belt again, if you grab the right piece it will go down the tube and the conveyor belt will become faster. When you grab all the right pieces the monitor will change to the thumbs up gif and show your time again. WIP Cameras WIP Phone Calls Night 1 click I'm really angry right now, you have no idea how much stress you've given me out of all that chaos. As a punishment for disobeying me and causing that amount of destruction, you will be working five more days for me here in the Z-Tech Factory. You will have to watch out for these robo-plants again to make sure they won't leave again during the night and also to make sure nobody activates those portals and goes away with the new models. We put a lot of time, effort and zombucks into making them look legitimate! If they happen to escape just deactive each of the portals to send them back up. Now two more things, we have installed a generator here that creates smoke that is poisonous to plants, and the robo-plants were programmed to stay away from it to rise no suspicion from these plants. If any of them get inside your office or try getting anywhere near the simulations when walking around the location just fill the room they're in with this smoke to make them retreat. Also, don't think you will get to do nothing during daytime, you will have to help us test and build a new robot in the factory, no complaining, I'm reminding you that this is a punishment for what you did. Anyways, just go on with your shift. click WIP Extras WIP Trivia * This game was going to feature other variations of the original FNWP1 plants like Fire Peashooter, Power Flower, Fire Cactus, etc. but it was later scrapped. * Garlic Drone was also going to be in the game and would work like the Puppet in FNAF2. * Dave-bot 3000 was supposed to be an actual foe in the game, but his behavior was given to Cactus. He can still be seen in one of the camera feeds. * Cactus was supposed to build Chomper in the game, but it was replaced for Dave-bot 3000's behavior. Category:Games Category:Work in progress